


一个谣言

by Amonzonism



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonzonism/pseuds/Amonzonism
Summary: 还是给同一个太太的，但我把原梗里的AD改成TS（对不起……Orz霍格沃兹有一个传言，獾院的纽特·斯卡曼德是全校最大的slut，直到这传到了他哥哥忒修斯·斯卡曼德的耳里，他下定决心粉碎这个谣言。年龄操作14x17 假设忒修斯是狮院的 两个人都年轻气盛 所以你懂的……标粗：有非正常、扭曲的纽特和他人，毁三观警告！！！！（对误入的小伙伴再次表示抱歉





	一个谣言

魁地奇的更衣室里挤满了烦躁不安的男孩们，刚刚下了训练的年轻躯体上满是汗水，急需一个热水澡的解救。

 

唯一的一排蓬头前排起了长龙，今天是选拔赛，一个个男孩都像是从汗水里捞出来的。有的如愿以偿成为了正式队员或替补，有的白忙活一场，但他们现在都在有限的喷头资源前急躁而无处发泄。他们宁愿等到死，也不想用清洁咒将就。

 

 

“你知道吗？昨晚斯卡曼德帮我口了”一个獾院的替补压低声音和旁边的队友炫耀。

“什么时候可以轮到我？”另一个男孩嬉笑地用胳膊撞他。“什么感觉？”

 

“爽飞了！他真的是个荡妇（slut），那嘴太适合含着别人的吊了。”

他们心照不宣的坏笑召来了更多獾院球手的注意。

 

“哪个斯卡曼德？”

“当然是小的，我们院的，我们寝的。”男孩露出自豪的神情。

“你们喜欢男人？”今天被选为追球手的男孩嫌恶地看着他们。

“当然不是！校规这么严，除了男人你还能搞到什么？况且你只要被他含一次，你也会忘了他的性别的！”

几个男生听后骚动了起来，不知道是生理厌恶还是为了掩盖他们的兴奋。

 

“他怎么愿意的？他喜欢男的？”

“不是吧，那要怪西蒙，之前从没人理过他，西蒙告诉他这是交友的方式，他就傻乎乎信了——”其他男孩不可置信地瞪大眼睛，但“西蒙”这个名字让他们觉得一切都合理了。

 

西蒙是男孩里最早熟、对于性了解最多的人，青春期的男孩们简直要把他奉为神明，几乎所有这个年纪的獾院男生懂的下流知识都来自他。

 

 

“什么时候恶心的鸡奸可以挂在嘴边了？”几个斯莱特林的男孩站在了他们后面，他们是刚刚选拔赛后的新队员磨合赛的对手，他们不知道听到了多少，嘴边不屑的嗤笑让獾院的队员们的寒毛竖了起来。

 

斯莱特林们相视一笑，“我们不会举报你们，只要你们和我们谈谈那个什么斯卡曼德。”

 

 

 

 

 

“今天轮到谁了？”

“嘿！说好的是我！我上周拿那张限量的巫师卡和你换的！”一个男孩粗暴地拉扯着另一个，他们边推搡边用余光看着在床上看书丝毫不受影响的纽特，但西蒙的出现让所有人噤了声。

 

“今天我们玩点别的？”他笑着走过去，俯身和纽特说了些什么。纽特惊慌地合上书，但犹豫着点了头。

 

 

西蒙把纽特引到了这个十六人寝中间的床铺前，所有在寝室的男孩都停下手中的作业凑了过来，好奇地盯着他们每一个动作，生怕错过。

 

纽特趴在了床上，被西蒙剥下了裤子，他只在光裸的瞬间因为寒冷抖了一下，其他时候都顺服地一动不动，皱着眉把脸埋入了床单。

 

男孩们屏住呼吸看着纽特白皙得像女孩一样的臀部，虽然不够丰满，但形状姣好、纤瘦紧致，有的男孩已经忍不住燥热难耐了。

 

西蒙从巫师袍里掏出了一个小瓶子，把里面的东西涂在了手指上，然后轻柔而耐心地探入了纽特的小穴。

“放松，纽特——第一次都会有点疼，以后就好了，你就会发现交朋友是件多么快乐的事情。”

 

纽特闷声哼着，把疼痛咽了下去。

“你也不希望一直被孤立吧？”

“你的家人也一直劝你交朋友吧？”他安慰、哄骗的声音让纽特收起了最后一点反抗。

 

“为什么……从没看过你们……”

“我们交朋友的时候，你都在照顾你的动物们，没看到。而且人类交朋友只能在寝室这么做。上次你也看到了，那两只公的斑猫在交朋友……”

“啊！”纽特喘息着忍受了后面裂开般的疼痛。纽特带着哭腔的叫声让几个男生几乎腿软，有的裤子前已经湿了一块。

 

“以后就好了。”西蒙暗示地看向其他男孩。

 

 

 

 

“是他吗？”有人指了指纽特，他坐在教室的最后排，除了老师给他安排的魔药搭档，没人愿意和他坐在一起。

宽大的巫师袍里只露出了一截白皙瘦长的脖颈，他看上去毫不在意别人在看他或者讨论他，他全部的专注都给了书和坩埚里的东西。

 

 

纽特从没想到斯莱特林的人愿意和他交朋友，他抱着书埋下头打算从他的身边绕开，但这个高年级的斯莱特林拉住他的胳膊，把他拖拽到一个无人的空教室里。

 

裤子被脱下来时，一根手指立刻挤了进来，纽特为这个不顾意愿、强行交友的行为感到震惊，虽然和獾院的同学也是迫不得已的，但他们从没伤害过他。

 

 

高年级的学生念了几个咒语，纽特的穴内湿润而柔软起来，但仍然挡不住他乱戳的阴茎，纽特疼得颤抖起来，但咬着牙没有叫出声。

“你果真是个荡妇。”那人加快了速度，肉体拍打的淫糜声音灌入纽特的耳里，他不知道那个词的意思，但他本能地感受到了侮辱。

 

“吸得真紧。”高年级的学生把纽特的屁股掐出了淤青，那里面销魂的又热又紧，几乎让他眼前空白。

 

不久后，纽特感觉那急乱的阴茎稳了下来，但仍在探索着，像在寻找着什么，直到他碾到了一处——

 

“啊！”纽特惊呼了出来，被捂住了嘴，“该死！被发现我们都完了。”高年级的学生对教室施了几层静音咒，然后报复地握住纽特的腰对着那处冲刺了起来。陌生的燥热和快感让纽特腿软到不能站立，他只能抱紧了身下的桌子使自己不滑下去。獾院的孩子从没能让他有这种感觉过，难道他更适合和蛇院的人交朋友？纽特配合着身后人的撞击，像一个沉沉浮浮的小船被风浪裹挟，最后在溢出来的愉悦中被吸入了欲望的深海。

 

 

 

 

纽特被闯入寝室的学生干得深深陷进了床垫里，塞在他嘴里的红色领带暗示这是一个格兰芬多。他估计从其他人那里贿赂到了进入的方法。格兰芬多比其他所有学院的学生都急躁而有力，在纽特象牙色的背部上留下了一道道指印和红痕。他捏着纽特的后颈，挺动着猛烈撞击着纽特，为了减少自己的疼痛，纽特调整着屁股，引导里面的阴茎戳向那块令他愉快的区域。

“干！”格兰芬多的骂声和纽特的呻吟混在了一起。

“骚货，再像刚才那样夹紧一点。”纽特照做了，他的敏感处又获得了一波更强烈的刺激。最终，他控制不住地射了出来，眼前出现了短暂的黑暗，像狮鹰的羽翼盖住了他的眼睛。

 

格兰芬多没有轻易放过他，他被操到格兰芬多说的“屁股流水”的地步，拔出来后，小穴还不能闭合地往外冒着浓白的精液。

 

“爽吗？”那人又伸手把玩了一会儿他的臀肉，纽特乏力地点头，但他还是希望能少一点格兰芬多的朋友，他浑身酸疼，几乎要被拆散了骨架，虽然那快感也是相对应的绝妙。

 

 

 

 

当忒修斯火急火燎闯入纽特的寝室的时候，一个纽特同龄的孩子正在他身上卖力地耕耘，床摆摇曳，纽特抓着床单面色潮红地喘息着。

 

突然被异响打断，他们都惊得停下了动作，其他在寝室的男孩也吓得挪开了围观的眼睛。

 

无数恶咒在忒修斯脑海里划过，他几乎把击昏咒打出了索命咒的气势。男孩从纽特身上滑下去，所有人惊魂未定地看着忒修斯拿起床上的衣服裹起纽特就拉拽着他往外走。

 

 

“Hippogriff（鹰头马身有翼兽）”雕像听到正确的指令后，旋转着打开了门，忒修斯拉着纽特进了他的级长寝室。

 

他气还没消，但看到纽特不解而疑惑的表情，他意识到问题的严重性，“你知道你在做什么？”

 

“交朋友。”

“交……”忒修斯几乎要气到背过气去。

 

“是谁告诉你这是交朋友的。”他的脸色沉得吓人，恐怖的表情让纽特把到口的答案咽了回去，他隐约察觉了什么，“怎么了？”

 

“你知道这是性吧？”

“但男人间和男女间的不一样……他们都这么交朋友。”

 

忒修斯瞪大眼睛，“究竟是谁这么骗你的。”与其说他在生纽特或者那个混蛋的气，不如说他在生自己的气，如果不是今天听到格兰芬多的同学们在传关于纽特的谣言，他可能还要过好久才知道。

 

他咬住牙，紧张的学业、魁地奇训练和级长任务让他无暇关心他的弟弟，他根本没想到他对性没有一点常识。每次问起纽特，他都说他的学习生活都一切顺利，让他和父母不用担心，现在这个全校范围的谣言把忒修斯对弟弟浮于表面的关心残忍地撕破了。

 

 

“从什么开始的？”忒修斯深吸一口气，控制住自己的暴怒。

“几个月前。”纽特不太确定地说。

 

“他是谁？我必须要给那个混蛋一点教训。”

“怎么了？你们不会这样交朋友吗？”纽特往前迈了一步，后退的忒修斯没注意床就在后面，跌坐了下来，而纽特很快跨了上去，把他们的下身贴在了一起。

 

 

忒修斯惊讶地发现纽特已经有点硬了。

 

 

纽特也感觉自己很奇怪，同学们操他的时候，他可能要等到身体热起来后才会起反应，但刚刚只是看着忒修斯发火，他就浑身燥热，像被点燃了埋在皮肤下的引线。

 

“你不希望我交朋友吗？”他调整坐姿，让臀部和忒修斯的形状更好地贴合，若有若无地摩擦着他。

 

“纽特——”忒修斯噎住了，一瞬间失去了言语，“这不是大家交朋友的方式，性是私密的。它只能——”忒修斯知道每个人都有不同的性观念，但他不希望纽特知道，“它只能和一个人做，和你最爱的人。”

 

“和你以后的女朋友、妻子，就像你知道的男女间的交配。”

纽特沉默了，“我不能和男人？”

“不是，如果你爱的人是男人的话，也是可以——”他剩下的话被纽特身下的摩擦打断了，纽特感觉胯下的那一块逐渐撑了起来，把他屁股垫高了。

 

“我现在最爱的人是你，我可以和你吗？”他看向从刚才就楞在原地的忒修斯，绿色的眼睛已经染上了水雾。

 

“我是你哥哥。”忒修斯的声音沙哑了起来，他却完全不想推开身上的纽特。

 

纽特难道真的和传闻说的——

即使如此，他不能让别人占他现在还不知道羞耻的弟弟的便宜。

 

 

“你要记住，性只能和一个人做，这不是任何人交友的方式，这是爱人间的交流方式。”纽特点头，用臀部夹住了忒修斯的立起的部分，打断了他的说教。

 

每个男孩都有不同形状和长度，而纽特感觉他更喜欢忒修斯的，隔着裤子也能感受到源源不断的热度，像他哥哥的性格一样，一直向外传输着阳光一般。

 

 

这个年纪的男孩，很难在这样的情况思考，忒修斯也是，他眼睁睁地看着纽特脱掉了唯一蔽体的长袍然后熟练地解开了他的裤子，肉贴肉的瞬间，两人都喟叹出声。

 

纽特坐着把忒修斯的阴茎塞入了他的后穴，忒修斯托着他的屁股，稳住了想直接坐到底的纽特。纽特扭着腰努力适应着，成年人的阴茎每塞入一点都能把他塞得满满当当。他从跪坐切换到了直接坐下来，让自己吞得更深。

 

整根没入后，纽特甚至有一种顶到肚子的错觉。忒修斯没有动，抱着他的腰认真地看着他，纽特在注视下，突然有了一种不好意思的感觉，他埋下头，动着腰催促着忒修斯。

 

 

当忒修斯开始撞他的时候，纽特终于松了一口气，这是之前的后遗症，他总觉得一个人愿意操他是对他的一种认可。

 

忒修斯伸头吻了他的眼睛，那里已经被逼出了泪花，忒修斯又吻过他的红红的鼻尖、雀斑和湿润的嘴唇，纽特回吻在了他高挺的鼻梁上。他的同学当然不会亲他，他们也不会选择这种姿势或者力度。

 

 

忒修斯的进攻仍然像个格兰芬多，勇敢、冒进，动情时又有些粗暴，但纽特发现他现在喜欢上了这种方式，灭顶的快感随之而来。

 

“你只能和我做这个。”忒修斯把到口的“暂时”去掉了，他快要融化在纽特的肠壁中，那里像纽特一样包容而温暖，又紧到几乎每一下都要挤出他的灵魂来。

 

纽特寻找到了自己敏感的软肉，引导着忒修斯狠狠地碾在上面，愉悦的喘息和呻吟都被他埋入了忒修斯的胸膛。

 

忒修斯攥紧了他的腰，他才发现弟弟是如此的瘦弱，少年的身板却在承受着成年人的欢爱，他的眼神纯净到让人感觉不到情色，但他又是那么适合，贪婪地吸吮着忒修斯的每一寸。他就是色欲本身。

 

 

飞溅的白浊预示着纽特光是被操后面就射了，他绞紧了忒修斯，让忍了很久的他终于释放在他的体内。

 

他们谁也没说话只是喘息着看着对方，像两个空难的幸存者，偌大的世界只剩下他们两人。纽特被看到脸红，移开了视线，而忒修斯为弟弟终于对此有了害羞感而感到欣慰，像小时候那样温柔地刮了他的鼻子。

 

 

 

 

“你不该轻易原谅那些混蛋。”忒修斯亲吻着纽特的脸颊，这缓解了他的怒气。

“你不已经偷偷教训过他们了吗？”他把注意力又转移到课本上，“明天是我魔药作业的最后期限，至少让我写完。”忒修斯抱歉地收回放在纽特腹部的手，转而开始逗弄纽特带回来的雏鸦，他纵容纽特把这里弄成了神奇动物园。

 

 

纽特比以前更喜欢和神奇动物为伴了，虽然忒修斯知道他不敢再轻易的交朋友，他还是为纽特紧张的人际关系担忧。他仍旧认为人有社交需求，而一个地方不仅有混蛋也有值得交友的人。这些想法一告诉纽特就被他拒绝了。

 

 

 

“别！纽特！”纽特无辜地抬起埋在忒修斯胯间的头，“……”反对的话在对视的刹那就被忒修斯收了回去，几个深喉后，羽毛笔开始在羊皮纸上画着无意义的横线，忒修斯叹息着知道自己又要重写了。

 

他干脆停下笔，探进纽特的袍子，捏起他胸前的凸起，纽特震惊地抬头看他，看来他从没被这样摸过。在忒修斯的揉捏和按压后，纽特的乳头颤巍巍地立了起来，每次被拨弄或者掐起都会有股热流传达到纽特的下身，纽特喘息到几乎含不住口里的东西。忒修斯把他拉了起来让他跨坐在腿上，纽特无师自通地把乳头送了过去，光是听吮吸的水声他就前端湿润了起来。

 

下身磨着忒修斯的动作有如隔靴搔痒，纽特利落地脱掉衣物，握着忒修斯挤入了自己的穴口，里面已经润滑过了。

“什么时候？”忒修斯的声音为欲望沙哑了，像磨过的砂纸。

纽特红着脸开口，“知道你今晚有空的时候。”那可是今天午餐的时候，忒修斯私人猫头鹰把信带给了纽特，难道纽特一个下午的课都是以这样的情况上的吗？

忒修斯猛地顶入纽特，欣赏着他惊慌又爽到的表情，“喜欢吗？”纽特点头，抱住忒修斯的肩稳住自己，还没等忒修斯反应过来，就自己动了起来，忒修斯很快掌握了主动，掐紧了他的臀肉似乎想把自己的全部都塞进去。

 

他们交换着一个个深吻，偷着对方肺里的空气，直到把对方唇瓣亲到红肿才松开。忒修斯笑了，纽特垂着眼睛认真地看着他的眉眼，也轻轻地笑了。

 

他们从椅子、书桌又搞到了床上，他们正处于精力最旺盛的年纪，恨不得把所有的力气都和对方狠狠地钉在一起。

 

忒修斯从纽特身体里退出来的时候，纽特已经喘得泪眼朦胧，他挨近忒修斯的怀里。许久后，伸手握住了忒修斯还在滴水的性器，抚摸了起来，“我喜欢它。”纽特突然说，像在谈论一只神奇动物。

这次轮到忒修斯脸红起来了，“你喜欢它哪里？”他似乎忘了不容易感到羞耻的纽特只会让情况变得更糟。“它很大，很长——”在阻止纽特更让人面红耳赤的发言前，纽特认真地转头看着他说，“最重要的是它是你的一部分。我喜欢你，所以……”看到忒修斯的表情，纽特后知后觉地脸涨了通红，松了手缩成了一团，又被忒修斯拉开了，他亲吻过纽特颤抖的嘴唇，把他搂入怀里，他又一次深深地觉得他弟弟没有羞耻感的问题其实是件好事。

 

 

 

圣诞假期的前一天，忒修斯终于如愿以偿把纽特操到合不拢腿，几次的探索和磨合，让忒修斯明白如何把力气，一点不浪费地全部给了纽特。他们的汗水浸湿了床单，交叠的身躯一刻也不愿意松开对方。

 

 

他们甚至忘了，忒修斯让纽特住过来的初衷是，终结纽特是个slut的谣言。

 

 

 

 

【其他就交给太太们了！我不再糟蹋好梗了呜呜呜，从此收手了，这篇写的不好别打我】


End file.
